Unique Runique Items
Unique Items of Runique ''Capes'' Donator cape: Heals 1/2 of your max hp when operated Super donator cape: '''Heals to your max hp and restores run '''Mega donator cape: '''Heals to your max hp, restores run and cures poison '''Extreme donator cape: '''Heals to your max hp, restores run, cures poison and restores your prayer '''Respected donator cape: '''Heals to your max hp + an additional 21/210 hp, restores run, cures poison and restores your prayer '''Completionist cape (t): '''When operated, releases the 'meditate' effect which increases your combat stats by +5. Stacks with potions, but a sip must be taken before '''Wilderness cape: A cape with 4 unique effects, * Equipment bonus effect: this effect will set the equipment bonus of this cape to the same of the completionist cape * BM points effect: this effect will supply bonus BM bonus on every PVP/PvM kills in level 30+ Wilderness. * Drop rate effect: this effect will increase your drop rate on all npcs by 10% * Skilling cash effect: this effect will increase the amount of gp you get skilling by 25% Only one effect can be activated at a time Ardougne cloak 1: '''Automatically adds compost to farming patches for you. '''Ardougne cloak 2: '''Effects of Ardougne cloak 1 AND 10% bonus chance of obtaining a birds nest while woodcutting and a 1:50 chance of improving your drop rate by 1%. '''Ardougne cloak 3: '''Effects of Ardougne cloak 2 AND automatically adds super compost to farming patches, has 15% chance of preserving a seed while farming and allows infinite teleports through the Ardougne cloak. '''Ardougne cloak 4: Effects of Ardougne cloak 3 AND reduces damage taken when drinking an overload to 0 and acts as an Ava's accumulator with a 50% chance of saving an arrow when using range. ''Weapons'' Blisterwood staff: 'Gives unlimited elemental runes (fire, earth, water, air) '''Blisterwood polearm: '''Activating the special attack will heal you back to full hp '''Blisterwood stake: '''A ranged weapon with stats higher than dragon darts, and on par with an abyssal whip '''Magic shortbow (i): '''Higher ranged bonus than the normal magic shortbow, and also only uses 50% of your special attack energy as compared to the traditional 55% '''Draconic abyssal whip: '''The special attack of this whip will shoot out dragon fire, dealing between 100-450 damage and using 100% of your special attack energy. The whip also has a passive effect that has a 1/20 chance of dealing a small dragon fire hit '''Shadow abyssal whip: '''The special attack of this whip will darken your opponents screen and freeze them for 5s, using 60% of your special attack energy. The whip also has a 1/10 chance of draining your opponent's hp (equal to what you hit) and small chance to heal yourself '''Aquatic abyssal whip: '''This whip has a special attack that does splash damage over time (up to 4 hits) and uses 65% of your special attack energy '''Saradomin abyssal whip: '''The special attack of this whip will freeze your opponent for 6s and also leech their prayer and hp, equal to what you hit. The whip has a passive effect that has a 1/5 chance of healing 1/4 of the damage you have dealt '''Zamorak abyssal whip: '''The special attack of this whip uses 65% of your energy and deals burn damage over time (similar to the aquatic whip). Each burn can deal an additional 10/100 damage '''Guthix abyssal whip: '''The passive of this whip is a 2/3 chance to leech your opponent's combat stats while increasing yours, maxing at 130 (equal to overload + meditate). The special attack is a boost of the passive, increasing your stats and leeching your opponent even more '''Zaryte bow: '''The zaryte bow or 'z bow' has a special attack that uses 60% of your special attack energy, and boosts your damage dealt by 50% while also draining your opponents prayer by the amount you hit ''Gear '''Fire Torva: '''With the highest strength and defence bonuses in-game, fire torva is the best armour on Runique. It can be obtained through the achievement point store. '''Ice Torva: '''Obtainable through the pvm point store or a very rare chance from Nex (wear a full set of regular Torva and kill Nex), Ice Torva is the second best armour on Runique. '''Spectral spirit shield: This shield reduces prayer draining attacks by 50% Elysian spirit shield: This shield has a 70% to reduce all incoming damage by 25% Divine spirit shield: This shield has a 70% to reduce all incoming damage by 30% Serpentine/tanzanite helm: Grants a 1/6 chance of dealing poison damage to your opponent, while keeping you immune from it Magma helm: When using this helm with a magma blowpipe, each attack has a 1/40 chance of dealing fire damage (random hit between 0 and your hit divided by two) every tick for a random amount of ticks (1-3 hits in pvp, 1-5 hits in pvm) Rings Ring of devotion: A unique ring that gains charges over time when worn. At 3.6k charges or more (max of 4k), the ring can be operated for a random reward Ring of wealth: A ring that provides a +1 drop rate, purchasable from the general store. The +1 is added to the numerator of an item's drop rate. I.e. An item with a rate of 1/500 will be boosted to 2/500 (or 1/250) with the row equipped Ring of wealth (4): Similar to row, but gives a +1.1 bonus instead of +1. Each charge will last 50 kills. Ring of vigour: Provides +3 str bonus and saves 2% of special attack energy Ring of stone: Naked.. old man. That is all. Skilling rings: Skilling rings from the pvm store provides a +25% exp bonus for 1k charges. Each charge = 1 action (I.e. One log cut) Ring of forging: '''When equipped, a player can smelt bars without the need of coal '''Forinthry brace: Provides immunity from revenant teleblock when worn Other Heart magic notes: A item that will note all of one item in your inventory (I.e. With a full inventory of dragon bones, using the note on one will note them all) Mega-phonus: Can be operated to yell a special message Inferno adze: An item that is both a pickaxe and hatchet (equivalent to a rune pickaxe and dragon hatchet). The item requires a level of 92 firemaking to equip, but can be used at 61 mining and 41 woodcutting. The adze also has a 1/3 chance of burning logs when woodcutting, granting both woodcutting and firemaking exp Infernal pickaxe: An item that has a 1/3 chance of smelting the ore you mine, granting both mining and smithing exp. This item works especially well with a ring of forging, as coal is still required to smelt bars without it. The infernal pickaxe is the second best pickaxe in-game, second to 3rd age. This item can made by combining a smouldering stone with an os dragon pickaxe (different from the regular one) Infernal hatchet: Besides only being a hatchet, the infernal hatchet is simply upgraded version of the inferno adze. This item can be made by combining a smouldering stone with a normal dragon hatchet 3rd age pickaxe: The best pickaxe on Runique, providing the fastest mining rate Magic butterfly net: ''' This item has a chance to catch x2 imp jars from a single imp '''Magic watering can: This item acts an unlimited watering can for farming purposes Magic secateurs: This item increases your harvest rate when collecting grown crops Golden hammer: This hammer can be used to craft a dragon platebody, if a player has the three pieces that drop from tormented demons (ruined dragon armour slice, lump and shard)